Question: If $a,b,c$ are non-negative integers less than $7$ such that \begin{align*}
a+2b+3c&\equiv 0\pmod 7,\\
2a+3b+c&\equiv 4\pmod 7,\\
3a+b+2c&\equiv 4\pmod 7,
\end{align*}then determine the remainder when $abc$ is divided by $7$.
Answer: Adding the three congruences gives \begin{align*}
&6(a+b+c)\equiv 8\pmod 7\\
\implies& -(a+b+c) \equiv 1\pmod 7.
\end{align*}Adding this to each of the congruences yields \begin{align*}
b+2c&\equiv 1\pmod 7,\\
a+2b&\equiv 5\pmod 7,\\
2a+c&\equiv 5\pmod 7.
\end{align*}Substituting $b\equiv 1-2c\pmod 7$ into the second one gives \begin{align*}
&a+2(1-2c)\equiv 5\pmod 7\\
\implies&a-4c\equiv 3\pmod 7\\
\implies&4c-a\equiv 4\pmod 7\\
\implies&8c-2a\equiv 8\pmod 7\\
\implies&c-2a\equiv 1\pmod 7.
\end{align*}Adding this to $2a+c\equiv 5\pmod 7$ results in $2c\equiv 6\pmod 7\implies c\equiv 3\pmod 7$. Finally \begin{align*}
&b\equiv 1-2c\equiv 1-2\cdot 3\equiv 2\pmod 7,\\
&a\equiv 5-2b\equiv 5-2\cdot 2\equiv 1\pmod 7.
\end{align*}Thus, $abc\equiv 1\cdot 2\cdot 3\equiv \boxed{6}$.